Various PCR-based methods have been reported as gene detection techniques. A SDT/RT-PCR (simple-direct tube RT-PCR) method directly using PCR and an IC/RT-PCR (Immunocapture RT-PCR) method including an immunologic method to eliminate a PCR reaction inhibitor and to increase sensitivity have been developed to be used for gene detection.
In particular, to initially deal with infectious diseases caused by various bacteria and virus pathogens and to prevent the progression and widespread of the diseases, it is necessary to quickly and accurately diagnose the infection with a specific pathogen. If it is possible to diagnose patients with an infectious pathogen in the latent period before any symptoms appear, the spread of the infection may effectively be prevented to avoid serious social and economic damages.
Methods developed so far involve great time and human resource in culturing and detecting pathogens for diagnosis, have insufficient accuracy in determining infection, need a machine or device requiring external power supply including a thermal cycler, and have difficulty in simultaneously detecting a plurality of pathogens.
In a diagnosis method using a PCR kit, a thermal cycler is essentially required and it is difficult to meet cycling temperature, time, conditions of buffer solutions, and the like in PCR, thus making it difficult to detect multiple pathogens at the same time.
Therefore, it is required to develop a method for conveniently and accurately detecting a target gene, such as a disease-specific target gene with reduced detection costs and time.
Related document: KR Patent Publication No. 2010-0053831